ultimate_dc_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bart Allen (Earth-16)
:This article is about the second Kid Flash, Bart Allen. For his predecessor, see Wally West. Bart Allen is a speedster from the year 2056 and the grandson of Flash (Barry Allen). When he came to the past, he joined the Team under the name Impulse. After Wally West's death, he took on the mantle of Kid Flash.http://youngjustice.wikia.com/wiki/Impulse Personality Given the dire situation that his time is in, Bart is serious and slightly jaded. But in order to win over the heroes of 2016, he put on the character of a hyperactive, vivacious and very talkative speedster, who was very appreciative of his extended family in the past. Whether accidental or intentional, Bart constantly seems to "spoil" information for people, such as revealing Robin's and Nightwing's secret identities to Beast Boy, and that Iris West-Allen was carrying twins. Physical Appearance Bart Allen is a Caucasian teenager with a slim physical build, brown hair and green eyes. In 2056, he wore a gray shirt with a green jacket over it, black gloves, blue pants and black shoes. As Impulse, his costume was a white spandex suit, with a red line on the middle of his body, along with red gloves and boots. He wore a yellow visor with red rims. Bart's red gloves had a small compartment in which Bart could store small items. After becoming the new Kid Flash, he adopted a yellow and red costume identical to his predecessor's, including the red goggles. History In Bart's original time, 2056, Bart and Nathaniel Tryon worked on a way to change the domination of Blue Beetle and the Reach. They believed that the cause of the apocalyptic event that made their time inhospitable started with the death of Flash, so Bart would travel back in time to stop it. Tryon, who as Neutron had been responsible for many past atrocities, gave Bart a special device that would strip Neutron of his powers. He also warned him that the time machine would break after using it once. 2016 .]] Bart's time machine arrived in the headquarters where he joyously greeted Nightwing, Robin and Beast Boy. He took the name Impulse and escaped them, starting a chase through the whole base. He was eventually captured by Nightwing. Impulse claimed to be the grandson of the Flash. Nightwing, skeptical, took a piece of his DNA and ran it through a test, which proved Impulse's claims as true. Impulse ran to the Allen house, where he introduced himself to his family and spoiled the fact that Iris was carrying twins, one his aunt, and one his father. Bart, who was fully aware of the fact that Barry was supposed to die which would start the downfall of Earth to the Reach, attempted to stop Iris from answering a call about Neutron. When Barry discovered Neutron anyways, Impulse went down to help Barry and saved both Barry and Kid Flash when Neutron exploded. Neutron regenerated, and now Barry was attempting to take Neutron to a far away desert. Impulse, fully aware that he wouldn't make it, tripped Barry. Jay Garrick and Wally then saved them both and took them away from the blast radius. Impuse then gave Neutron the pill to return him to normal. Bart lied about thinking the time machine would work again, and attempted to use it in front of everybody. Because he couldn't return, he went under the care of the Garricks. Bart visited Jaime Reyes at his home to hang out with him. The two went to the mountains to show off their powers, where they were attacked by Aqualad's gang. The two went back to the Cave, where Impulse brought a device as a souvenier. Nightwing was angry, as he believed that it could be a security risk, which turned out to be true. Aqualad used the device to disable Cave security and infiltrate Mount Justice. Aqualad's gang captured Blue Beetle, Beast Boy, and Impulse. Impulse watched in horror as the gang blew up Mount Justice. When Impulse, Beast Boy, and Blue Beetle were freed from a Reach vessel, he was forced to explain that the reason he came to the future was to stop Blue Beetle from betraying mandkind and helping the Reach take control over Earth. After Impulse met with Canary, Blue Beetle confronted Impulse, who assured him he didn't tell Canary anything about the Reach apocalypse. He told Beetle that information should be kept secret from the Justice League. When Jaime interrupted a meeting between Black Canary, Captain Atom and Nightwing, Impulse came in and begged Jaime not to say anything. Jaime, though, told the others about the Reach apocalypse and then asked that they find a way to remove the Scarab from his body. Impulse and Blue Beetle joined Alpha squad with Robin as their leader. They infiltrated LexCorp Farms, where they investigated the Farms which was a partnership between the Reach and Lex Luthor. As they barely escaped from Black Beetle, they were forced to go through the cornfields. As the squad emerged from the cornfield, Robin suggested doubling back but Black Beetle caught up with them. Another individual, wearing green armor similar to that of Blue and Black Beetle, then appeared and surprised everyone by attacking Black Beetle. When the squad observed this individual shape-shifting and density-shifting, and then he communicated telepathically with the squad, Robin deduced he was a Martian, the "Green Beetle of Mars." After Black Beetle took down Green Beetle and flames ignited, Robin ordered Alpha Squad to intervene. Impulse used his super speed to extinguish the flames, as the rest of the squad kept Black Beetle occupied. Green and Blue Beetle eventually coordinated a strategy to take Black Beetle down, which allowed everyone to escape to Johnathan Kent's farm. Some time later, Impulse came upon Blue Beetle outside STAR Labs, saying he tried to visit him at home but he wasn't there. He then noticed Green Beetle touching Jaime's Scarab and intervened, but Jaime then told him Green Beetle had silenced the Scarab and given Jaime control of it. After the Team members were about to leave the Warworld, after a victory against Mongul, at the entry point, Blue Beetle suddenly attacked Impulse, knocking him out with the crystal key. Beetle took out other Team members as well as Arsenal panicked and opened the entry hatch to try to pull Beetle out into space. Beetle was able to shut the hatch and Arsenal was the only team member who was able to escape. Impulse was stored in a stasis cell aboard the vessel. Once freed from his cell, Impulse retreated to the Bio-Ship with the rest of the Team. Batgirl and Impulse set a trap for Jaime in his hometown, where they distracted him while Rocket and Zatanna trapped him. Once he was in containment, they went to a temple for the Scarab. As Zatanna prepared a spell, Green Beetle arrived and was temporarily disabled by Batgirl and Impulse. However, Green Beetle defeated Batgirl and Impulse just as other Team members arrived. Zatanna finished the ritual and both Blue Beetle as well as Green Beetle's scarabs were cleansed. Along with Wonder Girl and Robin, Impulse infiltrated the Light-Reach summit disguised as an agent of the League of Shadows. After Aqualad's betrayal was discovered, Vandal Savage ordered the children to be killed. Impulse subsequently broke cover and used his super-speed to engage and disarm multiple opponents. He bantered with Kid Flash, who gave him his blessing to adopt his yellow and red identity and tasked him with defeating the Brain. Elated, Impulse rushed his quarry, and divested him of all his armaments in mere seconds. While showing off his prowess, Impulse failed to notice Monsieur Mallah, who slammed Beast Boy into him, and incapacitating him. Despite Impulse's defeat, the battle ended with the heroes victorious, with the capture of the Reach ambassador, Black Manta, the Brain, and Monsieur Mallah. Impulse joined 39 other heroes of Earth in a briefing in Metropolis. The heroes would use a computer virus provided by Lex Luthor to safely disable the disruptors planted by Reach to end the world. The heroes were paired off with another into twenty squads: one member would run interference against Beetle-tech drones guarding the disruptors, allowing the other to get close enough to plant the virus. Unfortunately, Blue Beetle failed to detect a 21st MFD in the North Pole, which was hidden by Earth's magnetic field. Impulse and Flash, the only ones fast enough to get there, realized that the MFD had already gone chrysalis. The pair ran in a direction opposite the MFD's energy flow and siphoned out it's energy. However, the two of them weren't fast enough to do it alone. Kid Flash was forced to help, and in the process, died due to being slower than the other two and absorbing all of the lightning. In Wally's honor, Impulse took up the mantle of Kid Flash. Powers and abilities * Superhuman speed: Impulse is able to utilize incredible super speed akin to that possessed by his grandfather, the Flash. He can also create wind funnels and is capable of speaking incredibly fast and detecting things that move too fast for the normal human being to observe. ** Molecular vibration * Superhuman reflexes: At high speed, he could dodge Robin's staff. Equipment * Stealth-tech: Impulse's costume is fitted with stealth-tech, activated by a button hidden on his chest. Background in other media * In the comics, Bart Allen was a founding member of Young Justice. He later became the second Kid Flash soon after he joined the Teen Titans. Following a crisis, and learning he was rapidly aging, he used his grandfather's costume to act as the Flash, but ultimately lost his life. Upon being resurrected in the 31st Century, he returned to the 21st Century where he returned to the Kid Flash identity. * Bart is the grandson of Barry and Iris Allen through their son Don, making him Wally's first cousin once removed. He also has relations to numerous other superheroes and villains. His mother Meloni Thawne is related to Professor Zoom and Colbat Blue and Bart has a half-brother who became the next Captain Boomerang. * This is his first official animated appearance. He was considered for inclusion in Justice League in the early stages of production, and promotional animation of him was created, but abandoned. Original Article Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Earth-16 Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:The Team Members